


A Night To Remember

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boys In Love, Early Mornings, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Idiots in Love, Leaving Home, M/M, One Night Stands, Party, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: No matter what happens in the morning.This is their chance to make it a night to remember
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Foreword

Baekhyun has been in love with his tall clumsy giant of a best friend since they were 15 years old. 

He couldn't be prouder when he found out his best friend got accepted to Harvard Medical school! 

Tonight is his last chance to tell Chanyeol just how much he loves him. If tonight is all they have, then it needs to be a night to remember.

Every time he looks across the room all he sees is that glossy halo surrounding his beautiful nerdy best friend.

He can't believe he has to get on a flight tomorrow and be separated from the man he loves for the first time since they were fifteen.

Chanyeol knows he shouldn't but come morning Byun Baekhyun will know just how much he's in love with him.

Regardless of his flight tomorrow, tonight will be a night to remember


	2. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I present to you my thank you gift, you might need to have tissues ready for this! 
> 
> I really hope you like this, and that it makes sense. It's going to start with the morning after and then merge back to the start of the night this will also be in Baekhyun's POV too.
> 
> Please do let me know how i did, as always a massive thank you for reading.

Present Time & Chanyeol's POV

A tall dark haired man stands in the doorway of his bedroom, he dares not make a sound for fear of waking the delicate beauty still sleeping in his California King bed! His heart is full with so much love for that tiny hint ofglossy platinum hair poking out of his silk sheets. Chanyeol knows that hidden under his duck down duvet there will be the nude, lithe almost feminine form of his best friend Baekhyun! Memories assault him of how he marked that beautiful pearlescent pale skin, with a mish mash of his love bites, bruises, and scratch marks! Chanyeol winces not just at the gifts he has littered all over that smooth unblemished skin, but at the blood stains from where he took Baekhyun's virginity! He knows that when this beautiful creature wakes up he will be sore just like he is, well going by the persistent ache in his back, and soreness of his hips. This perfect vison in front of him helps to confirm that last night truly wasn't just an erotic dream, a dream he happily replays in his mind as he closes his eyes.

Ten hours ago

The tart mix of expensive brandy andcitrus juice from his pisco sour, cool down his parched throat. The much-needed liquid gold is doing nothing for the anxiety swirling within him. He had hoped the liquor would give him the Dutch courage, he so desperately needs to approach his best friend for a much needed one on one conversation. Chanyeol knows he looks like a love sick foolfrom his perch at the bar, sitting alone at his own party as he pines over his best friend. Baekhyun his geeky best friend, the one who stole his heart eight years when they first met when Baekhyun stumbled in to his chemistry class as the new kid from Busan.

Chanyeol had to do a double take when he walked in to the marquee, when he first spotted Baekhyun it wasn't just shock at the transformation, he desperately had to ignore the tightness of his own pants. Even now an hour later he finds it hard to believe that the geeky guy in his usual oversize shirts, round glasses and boxy smile, is the very same Baekhyun that stole his heart when they were 15 years old!This glossy platinum haired Baekhyun is a walking sex god with how he is currently dressed in head to toe black. Not just any black suit oh no, Baekhyun is sin incarnate wearing the most sinful pair of skin tight black leather pants. Chanyeol is pretty sure those pants have a snake skin pattern, that's how much he's been perving! A matching black silky shirt, with the top three buttons undone, showing off those delicate collarbones he's dreamed about marking with his teeth, Baekhyun has even lined his eyes with a smokey black kohl.

Chanyeol sighs as he signals for another pisco sour he is fast running out of time, it's a case of now or never as his flight to Boston leaves in 12 hours. Chanyeol just can't bring himself to take the steps across the floor to ask his best friend for those precious minutes alone. "You know sitting here feeling sorry for your self, is not what you should be doing for the last how ever many hours you have left in Seoul" "Didn't our mother tell you it was rude to sneak up on people," "I'm serious Chanyeol you have to tell him how you feel!" Chanyeol swallows down his newest cocktail in one go, before turning to face his brother, sometimes he wonders how they are related. His dearest Chennie Chen, looking every bit the chaebol heir he is, with his sandy blond hair and crushed velvet bronze suit. Older than himself by 5 years and happy to become the next Park industries CEO, taking the pressure of a younger version of himself allowing for him to complete his chosen career in medicine.

His choice of career however didn't come without expectations from their parents, he had to get the best grades, complete endless classes at the hagwon to become fluent in English and maximise his understanding of human biology. He also had to maintain a 95% A grade average in all his classes including his nemesis history. It all paid off as he was able to apply to his dream school, it was Baekhyun who was the first to know his application to Harvard medical school had been accepted.

It was also Baekhyun who he told first that he was gay back when they were just 18. Chanyeol had bit long after his talk with Baekhyun confessed to his parents and Jongdae, afraid they would not approve of him . His parents had however surprised him and been surprisingly ok with, his mum had even set him up on dates with other men, and his dad still took his boys golfing.Baekhyun sadly didn't get the same support he got, when two years after he had come out Baekhyun did as well. Baekhyun had explained to his parents that his predilections were less then traditional, his old fashioned parents were horrifiedand had promptly kicked out him out. Leaving a 20 year old Baekhyun to fend for himself, who stubbornly refused his or his parents offer to stay with him. Chanyeol does remember Baekhyun's coming out was at the same time he and a guy called Kris were getting close, it didn't last as Kris wanted to go travelling on his gap year, Chanyeol wanted to stay in Seoul for his extra credit assignments, and to secretly keep an eye on his friend! Who spent far to much time burning the candle at both ends with his apprenticeship at Seoul press, his two part time jobs and ignoring his calls.

A touch to his arm stops his trip down memory lane. "I have it on good authority that your friend has been subjected to a Sehun and Tao make over for tonight, something about it being the last chance to make an impression." Now that is news to him as he feels a flare of jealousy, Baekhyun hadn't mentioned for him that he was trying to gain the attention of someone. The make over he is not surprised by Tao has been desperate to overhaul Baekhyun's image for years. Sehun too has been desperate to play make up artist and hairstylist to Baekhyun, "as his skin and hair are in better shape then all the models I have to fix each week" "Chanyeol I know you can't be this dense, stop fretting about someone who doesn't exist! Why do you think he ignored you when you started a dalliance with that Kris guy." Stunned by Jongdae's admission he turns to give his brother his full attention, who simply tilts him in the direction of his best friend, his best friend who has never looked more ethereal as he stands under the fairy lights talking with Yixing and Sehun. He can't help but stare just as he feels a gentle shove to his lower back, as his brother whispers "make tonight a night to remember"

Baekhyun's POV.  
"Don't look but your tall dark and handsome is heading this way!" Baekhyun turns slightly at Sehun's statement, just in time to find his best friend heading his way. Baekhyun didn't really need to be told Chanyeol was heading this way, his body has always been in tune with the giant's whereabouts every time they are in the same room! The hammering of his heart and butterflies in his stomach are always more than enough proof too, as he watches Chanyeol purposely walk across the marque towards him.

He can't help the blush and soft smile he knows will be plastered across his face, as he watches a normally rather clumsy Chanyeol walk closer with an elegance he didn't know the giant possessed. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol continues to move closer, trying desperately not to salivate over those amazing mile long legs. Legs incased skin tight jeans, broad shoulders encased in an eye catching lilac jacket. A thin blue cotton shirt sticking to a hint of washboard abs, Oh how he has fantasies of what else is hidden under that expensive cotton. "Try not to drool!" Instantly snapping out of his fantasy from the subtle nudge of Sehun's elbow in his back, who proceeds to head nods passed Chanyeol to the bar. What does surprise him is how he spots Jongdae, Chanyeols's brother nod his head in his direction and raise his champagne flute. Oh god Jongdae must have figured out how he feels, which alarms him slightly. He had always thought he was doing a good job at hiding his feelings for his best friend.

The friend he had convinced himself didn't see him the same way he did, he had hoped for a small while there was a chance when they were 18. Chanyeol had bravely come out as gay to his parents they had been more then supportive, Baekhyun spurned on by the support Chanyeol got form his parents he too eventually came out to his parents. Baekhyun shudders slightly he had known he was attracted to men since he first arrived at mung hee high, dorky with hideous wide rimmed glasses and painfully shy. He had stumbled in to chemistry, his new lab partner a certain tall big rated giant well it was love at first sight. His parents however had an entirely different approach to the date set ups and rounds of golf, Baekhyun remembers when he plucked up the courage to tell them he liked men, two years after Chanyeol told his parents it was a disaster! It was a double whammy of sadness that year as not only was he kicked out and disowned. Chanyeol had started to chase the tail of guy called Kris. He felt more lost at Chanyeol seeing this Kris who was Infuriatingly nice then being disowned by his family.

All at once Baekhyun feels his skin tingle as Chanyeol finally comes to a stop in front of him, as the spicy notes of Chanyeol's aftershave invade his senses. That goofy smile sending an arrow straight to his heart, all Baekhyun can do is stare as Chanyeol gently takes the class of champagne from his fingers. "Sehun do you mind if I steel Baekhyun away?" "Not at all I think I just saw Luhan arrive, you kids have fun" Baekhun watches as his friend moves away not before watching him make an obscene gesture with cheek and hand, one thankfully Chanyeol is completely oblivious too! Baekhyun really is regretting letting Sehun play dress up as all he wants to do is run away and hide at the odd glint, he has never seen in Chanyeol's eyes before! He wouldn't mind wiping the smirk off Sehun's face either, but settles for shooing him away as subtly as he can.

"Take a walk with me," Baekhyun nods to Chanyeol's request, he starts to head out of the marquee when he almost stumbles and gasps at the searing hot heat at base of his back!It amazes him how no one bats an eye that the star of this party is leaving, plus it unnerves him at just how commanding that hand is on his lower back Chanyeol has never before been so touchy-feely with him before.Remember how Sehun's and Tao used their famed power pouts to coerce him in to getting a makeover, Jongdae's subtle head nod in his direction, who still stand at the bat gleefully watching Chanyeol's every move. He such a gullible idiot, it's all making sense now. They all know how he feels for this gentle giant beside him, and have all clearly been playing matchmaker he's going to kill them all!

Five minutes of comfortable silence later finds Baekhyun under the wisteria clad canopy of the Parks country home. The Parks have several homes across the country being part of the 1% uber elite class. Chanyeol’s father is telecoms giant, his mother a very sought-after actress. Baekhyun used to consider himself very lucky like Chanyeol, as he too was born into a wealthy family until he turned 20 and was kicked out for his life choices. Chanyeol parents had offered their guest house when they discovered what had happened, Baekhyun was very thankful but declined the offer his pride making want to make it on his own.

Now some three years later he rents his own apartment sure it would fit in to the wardrobe of his childhood bedroom, and means some days he one has one meal a day to ensure ends meet but he did it without anyone’s help.He is cut off from his thoughts “you’re thinking of them again aren’t you” Turning to face Chanyeol “just thinking about how beautiful the moon and the stars are.”

He can’t help but smile when he hears Chanyeol snort before, “you’re so full of bullshit, I hate that I’m not going to be here to sneak food into your fridge and come play you up at the café on a Saturday morning!” “You mean you will miss the free coffee whilst you cram for your next assignment or exam, I have no idea how you managed to charm the pants of Kim. She will be asking where you are every week now, bonus for me really as I get the free hoteok instead of you”

Turning away from the night sky he comes face to face with Chanyeol, who once again has a strange look in his eye. He doesn’t get to ask what’s wrong when suddenly Chanyeol steps closer! “I’ve been such an idiot for the last five years blindly searching for what’s been in front of me the whole time” Baekhyun finally recognises what that look in Chanyeol’s eyes are, it’s the same longing he knows his own have had countless times before. He doesn’t get chance to say anything else, all he can do is gasp as a strong hot tongue plunders his mouth as pulled into Chanyeol’s rock hard chest.

**_To be continued......._ **

**_The smut is coming up next, 😈😈🔥🔥🔥_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is coming up next, 😈😈🔥🔥🔥
> 
> So my little thank you one shot is actually now going to be a three part story I know I’m hopeless and can’t help my self and yes I have probably gone a little overboard in the detail eek! 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for taking time to read everything. This is for you 
> 
> Please I hope you like it, now hi ho hi ho it’s back to work I go


	3. A Night to Remember

"I've been such an idiot for the last five years blindly searching for what's been in front of me the whole time" Baekhyun finally recognises what that look in Chanyeol's eyes is, it's the same longing he knows his own have had countless times before. He doesn't get chance to say anything else, all he can do is gasp as a strong hot tongue plunders his mouth as he's pulled into Chanyeol's rock hard chest. The feel of hard hot muscle against his own chest, the raw power radiating from the man still plundering his mouth is all he has ever wanted. It all feels to surreal this must be a dream, a dream he never wants to end! Baekhyun feels the tears in his eyes spill over on to his cheeks. He can only whimper when Chanyeol stops his attack on his mouth.

"Baby what's wrong" "this is a dream isn't it." He watches as Chanyeol first wipes away his tears before gently lifting one of his hands. A hand that feels so small, so delicate against the largeness of Chanyeol's, Baekhyun watches as the man he so wants to know how much he loves him, gently raise his hand towards him before kissing it ever so softly. A second later Chanyeol places his hand on top of his chest, all he can do is let out a gasp at the strong healthy heart beat beneath his palm. He feels an unfamiliar warmth on his cheek, as he feels Chanyeol rest his second hand gently on his cheek. A gasp leaves his mouth before he can stop it at Chanyeol's whispered, "It's not a dream I'm here this is real!" "You promise I'm not dreaming," "no baby I promise I'm here." 

Baekhyun leans in to the hand still on his cheeks, rubbing up against it like a happy kitten. "Kiss me my love, I have to be sure this is not a dream." A millisecond later those sensual lips are once again placing gentle kisses on his own. "Now I believe it's not a dream," definitely not a dream," Baekhyun smiles as he reaches up on to his tiptoes to properly kiss the the taller male. Realising this will be his only chance he has to say how he feels! "Chanyeol there's a reason I told my parents I was gay, there is a reason I haven't had more then a couple of dates, I've wanted to tell you how I felt for some time. I have loved you since we were 15, I'm still in love with you." He almost whines at the loss of contact when Chanyeol takes a step a way, he has to close his eyes at Chanyeol's flared nostrils. He doesn't miss either how those sharp cheekbones are slightly flushed, those pink lips already slightly bruised, that glorious chest exhaling. Oh god it's his worst fear, Chanyeol must of come to his senses at his declaration of love,! Yes he has vivid dreams of times where he would be running his tongue down that neck, his hands roaming every inch of Chanyeol's chest exploring what lies below those tight jeans! 

A sudden low almost animalistic growl fills the sudden silence, he barely has time to watch as those expressive darken with emotions he has never seen! How quickly Chanyeol backs him up against the concrete pillar, "say it again!" Baekhyun takes a deep breaths and opens his eyes and whispers, "I love you Chanyeol" just as his lips are once again plunders with a searing kiss, "I love you too!" Hearing those words is all he has ever wanted, just as he sobs and launches himself into Chanyeol's awaiting arms. He can't help himself as he starts butterfly kissing every available inch of Chanyeol's neck and chin. He hasn't missed how his own softness moulds around those amazing rock hard chest and abdominal muscles like a perfect jigsaw. Seconds later he feels his feet lift off the ground, a hiss leaving his throat as his back comes into contact with the cold concrete! A moan follows when he hooks his legs around those solid thighs, a delicious hot hardness rising between them. Emboldened by that hardness he swivels his hips a little which he is pleased to know makes Chanyeol gasp.

Chanyeol can't help the second groan he lets out when he feels a kitten like lick at his pulse point. It ignites his pure animalistic need to consume this gorgeous man he has pinned to the wall. "How have we waited so long to do this?" "Shh it doesn't matter, we are here now my love" Chanyeol has no idea how he has missed the longing in those clear blue eyes, leaning forward he captures those rose red lips again in kiss. Whispering "yes we are baby let's make it a night to remember." The sudden stiffness he feels from the man in his arms after that statement alarms him. "My love I need to tell you something" Chanyeol waits as the blush on Baekhyun's cheek intensifies concern laces through him when for the first time this evening Baekhyun adverts his eyes. He is about ask what's wrong when he hears a whispered "I've never done anything like this before!" At first he is confused by what Baekhyun means when realisation hits him, this gorgeous creature is every bit the innocent virgin. "Oh baby it's like your made for me," "I am Chanyeol I only ever wanted to loose my virginity to you, now please take me upstairs!" 

Chanyeol cringes Baekhyun's right the damp dark canopy and being mauled against the wall is not the best memory he can give to this amazing man. He ensures his hold on the smaller males is secure, loving how light Baekhyun is in his arms! With a wicked idea he resumes his assault on Baekhyun's mouth as he take a step back keeping such precious cargo close to chest and makes his way to bedroom. Five minutes of stumbling up the stairs trying desperately not to drip the man in his arms, he kicks the door to his bedroom open and closes it just in time! A seconds later Baekhyun stops kissing him, only to push him up against said door, those slightly cold tiny hands desperately pushing off his lavender jacket. Those butterfly kisses once again resume down his neck making sparks ignite wherever those lips meet and send a bolt of lightning straight to his groin.

He can't help himself as he lets his hand do their own exploring, he too pushing off Baekhyun's jacket leaving him only in that silky black shirt! Not wanting Baekhyun to do all the work he flips them rounds so it's Baekhyun against the wall! It's the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, hair already messed, lips swollen with his kisses a peak of those amazing collarbones and skin on show. He can't help him self as he gently raises his hand to Baekhyun's cheek, "you are so beautiful!" The gasp Baekhyun lets out is another bolt of lightning to his groin, desperate to feel any kind of release he steps closer and lets his hands run down Baekhyun's neck, down over a still clothed chest triumphant to feel an impressive hardness against his own hard cock. He pushes one of his legs between Baekhyun's supple thighs, bringing their cocks closer. Unable to control himself he grinds against that delicious heat, loving how they moan in unison.

Completely beautifully wrecked are the words Chanyeol would use to describe how Baekhyun looks right now. The kitten like whimpers Baekhyun makes, as he uses his fingers to pinch those delicate nipples through the silk are music to his ears. "I love these little sounds you make, it's like your desperate for so much more," he lets out his own gasp when a clearly inpatient Baekhyun rips apart his cotton shirt, a high pitched whine is all he hears as Baekhyun falls forward fully into his thigh. He is beyond shocked when the next thing he feels are tiny bites across his collarbones and his nipples as cold hands gently ghost over his abs. "It's not fair your built like a god, how abs when did this happen" "I work out to let of steam from studying" suddenly the bites and kisses stop at the same time Baekhyun wiggles off his thigh. 

Before he can ask what's wrong, Baekhyun is ever so slowly undoing the buttons to his own shirt, revealing more of those delicate collarbones, and pair of pale pink nipples. Chanyeol feels his cock harden when the shirt is finally dropped to the floor, Baekhyun may not have the same muscle definition he has, but what he sees is everything he has always dreamed was there. A pair of healthy pink nipples, soft luminous skin, "this me Chanyeol I'm not sculpted like I belong with the gods I'm just." "Dont finish that sentence, baby you are the most stunning creature I have ever seen. Your perfect!" Chanyeol knows he sounds desperate he is, the fire within him won't be controlled he can see the uncertainty still in Baekhun and knows that he is worried about his physique. He doesn't care about that, "I love you for who you are Baekhyun not for your lack of muscle, it's the strength you possess. How even after all you have been through, you still have the brightest smile of anyone I know." 

Those words are all he needs before he launches into Chanyeol's chiselled stomach, his lips mouth along those nipples as he is once against hoisted higher tiptoes barely touching the floor. Baekhyun can feel him self giggle as Chanyeol completes his own trail kissing down his neck, he's pretty sure he purrs when he feels Chanyeol's hot mouth bite down on one of his collarbones. Arousal has been simmering in his veins since he first noticed that lavender jacket, what he is upset about is how it's only now he discovers Chanyeol has the body of a Greek god. "Please Chanyeol, take me to bed claim my body as yours!" 

A feral growl into his neck is the next thing Baekhyun hears, as he completely lifted off his tiptoes! He doesn't get chance to even react as his back hits the soft silky sheets of Chanyeol's bed! He is lost to punishing kisses as he feels almost desperate hands rub over his clothes erection! The sensation of the leather against his heated erection makes him wantonly moan into Chanyeol's mouth "that feel good baby" he can't string together any words with how good those large hands feel over his clothes. He's pretty sure he here's a chuckle, he may not be experienced in this but he knows enough that he too should be exploring that massive bulge agony's his thigh. Feeling bold whilst Chanyeol is distracted nipping across his collarbones, he gently traces the waistband of Chanyeol's pants. Before he can chicken out he dips his hand in them, surprised his fingers come straight in to contact with the longest cock he has ever felt! "So this is what horses must feel like" Baekhyun is pretty sure even if he had four hands this magnificent appendage would still be bigger. 

The sudden groan into his sternum Baekhyun continues his quest gently stroking Chanyeol's cock. Marvelling at how that girth contracts against his fingers as he gently applies pressure "yes just like that!" Emboldened by the positive response he uses his other hand to free this magnificent beast from his tight cotton confinement. He feels his eyes widen as he finally gets to see Chanyeol in all his naked glory, he isn't just a his he is pure sin almost like he has been forged straight from the garden of Eden. He doesn't get to marvel for long as that safe secure weight pinning him to the mattress leaves him, making him whine at the loss of that heat "sshh baby I'm here" that gentle voice and the caress of his cheek has him leaning in to the touch as he sees a flash of a bottle and foil packet. 

Chanyeol watches are those eyes widen at the items he has placed on the bed, "it's ok we will go slow I have to prep you first." His own eyes widen as he watches Baekhyun undo his own leather pants, inching that leather down his legs revealing more and more of that luminous skin. That glorious well endowed cook resting against that abdomen. He hears a a whisper "please Chanyeol make me yours" grabbing the bottle of lube he squirts a good sized amount on to hands rubbing them together so as not cold as he kneels back on the bed. Wanting this to be as pleasurable as he can be he settles between a now beautifully nude Baekhyun, leaning over him to kiss him softly. He gently finds the source of all that heat and gently wraps his fingers around the shaft, the feel of pulsing veins against his fingers makes him moan in unison with the ethereal being beneath him.

He doesn't stroke or move his fingers just keeps his hand on that still twitching starting to leak appendage. He runs a finger around a that beautiful puckered hole and places the tip of his finger against Baekhyun's anus. "Chanyeol," "Stay still baby, you need to stay still whilst I stretch you." The tightness of this untouched area has his own dick twitching and that lightning bolt of arousal firing all the way through his body. Gently he swirls his finger around before adding a second, all to the sound of Baekhyun's chocked moans. "Shh your doing so well," "more please I need more!" "I know you do baby" he has been wicked and purposely not hitting that bundle of nerves within. He knows from experience that the wrong move on that area will either bring extreme pleasure or blinding pain. "Have you ever don't this by yourself?" The answering whine and even bolder blush across those cheeks is answer enough.

"Chanyeol please I need you" those desperate whimpers make his so full with pride and once again send fire shooting through his loins. He feels like a god, no one has named him feel like Baekhyun does. Happy that he has suitably stretched Baekhyun, he moves forward as he gently removes his fingers from both anus and dick he quickly puts on the condom and applies an additional coating of lube to his cock not ashamed of the moan he lets out. "Hold on tight baby, I promise I will go slow" his heart almost explodes at the trust in those blue eyes. Taking a deep breath he lines up his manhood with that tight ring of muscle and gently slides in, instantly stopping when he feels resistance and hears a pain filled whine. "Chanyeol" "sshh I have you!"

Baekhyun ties to breath through the pain coursing over every part of his body, it feels like he is being torn apart from the inisde! "Breathe baby" He knows he's whimpering but the sudden squeeze of one hand and that comforting weight above him make him relax. "That's it baby, god your so tight" Baekhyun would make a stupid remark to the man above him but right now he feels like he's about to enter nirvana as he finally accommodates that monster of cock. "Please Chanyeol move slowly, " "anything for you baby!" Definitely nirvana as he feels Chanyeol rock against him, that delicious friction hitting a sensitive spot deep within him. He can feel the simmering arousal rise like a wave within him, he's experienced what it's like to pleasure himself, but this right now with Chanyeol the love of his life finally rocking into him is like coming home. Leaning up he gently places his lips on Chanyeol's bruised lips and whispers "I love you" it all happens so fast one minute Chanyeol is gently rocking into him the next he feels Chanyeol snap his hips against his and that tidal wave of pleasure snaps like a tsunami and he cums. 

The scream Baekhyun's lets out as he cums, shooting his pearly white seed all over his abdomen is all it takes for Chanyeols own to course through him like a snake ready to strike. All he feels is immense pleasure all the way down to his toes as a bright white light fills his vison. The whimpers below him slowly force him to open his eyes, finding Baekhyun trembling beneath him with tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to break the moment "on baby it's ok I'm here" Sensing that Baekhyun will need comforting he slowly pulls out, his eyes widen at the blood coating the condom. He's oddly satisfied he's taken Baekhyun's virginity but not so foolish to know this breathtaking delicate creature is not in pain. Wanting to be quick as he hears a whine when he leaves the bed he quickly heads to his en-suite for a washcloth and some pain relief. He knows the pain within Baekhyun won't be soothes with pain killers it will require soaking in the tub. A tub that can wait as he hurries back to a whispered, "Chanyeol please!" He knows exactly what Baekhyun wants, so makes quick work of wiping the cum stains from Baekhyun's soft skin. Dropping the wash clothes on the floor he gently pulls of the top duvet leaving just his silk under sheets. He can see from the look in Baekhyun's eyes that they need to talk about this, but not right now. He estimates he has less then 12 hours to his flight, twelve hours he fully intends to hold this precious creature close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈😈😈🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥  
> How was that everyone, I really hope you liked this rather smutty scene. 
> 
> Alas the end is close, I recommend having tissues handy for the next part
> 
> As always let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my lovelies the finale eek I really hope you like this whole little thank you gift I have done.

Back to the present time Chanyeol's POV.  
Chanyeol dares not make a sound for fear of waking the delicate beauty still sleeping in his California King bed! His heart is full with so much love for that tiny hint of glossy platinum hair poking out of his silk sheets. He licks his lips at the knowledge of what's hidden under his duck down duvet! A memory forms in his mind of that tiny, lithe almost feminine form that is his best friend Baekhyun! Memories assault him of how he marked that beautiful pearlescent pale skin, with a mish mash of his love bites and bruises! Chanyeol winces as he knows it won't be just those that gifts he has littered all over that smooth unblemished skin that hurt. A strange pride fills him at he spies his duvet covered with the faded stains from where he took Baekhyun's virginity! He knows that when this beautiful creature wakes up he will be sore just like he is, well going by the persistent ache in his back, and soreness of his hips. This perfect vison in front of him helps to confirm that last night truly wasn't just an erotic dream. 

A dream he wishes would never end, a dream he has to cruelly cut short. He knows he doesn't have long but he will be damned if he leaves Baekhyun like this, taking a deep breath to soothe the ache in his heart it helps with the tears he feels burning just beneath his eyelids. Chanyeol sits on the bed beside his sleeping beauty and gently ghosts his hand over a silky smoothed skinned cheek! A few seconds later those beautiful eyes blink open, followed by a soft smile Chanyeol will forever have imprinted on his heart "good morning" he gives Baekhyun a moment to wake up fully but is surprised when Baekhyun grabs his hand and kisses his palm before that melodious voice whispers "I had the most amazing dream last night, I dreamed we finally confessed our feelings for each other!" Unable to help himself, Chanyeol leans forward and catches those soft bruised lips in a kiss. "Now I know it wasn't just a dream," "no my love it was very much real!" 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun closely as he winces when he pulls himself up against the pillows, a look of sorrow in his eyes. Chanyeol understands why that look is there by what Baekhyun says next. "I'm going to miss you" "baby we can work something out" Chanyeol doesn't like the next look Baekhyun has, it's almost one of defeat, one that fills him with dread." "Chanyeol how are we going to work something out, you will be thousands of miles away making your dream happen" "Baekhyun" "No Chanyeol please listen, I love you I won't deny that last night was magical, no it was more then magical it was everything. It really was but we have to be realistic how long will be both be able to cope with just Skyping, calls and email" "Baekhyun I would fly you out, I will fly home on the holidays!" Chanyeol winces as he watches those beautiful eyes fill with fire, he shouldn't of bought up money!

"No Chanyeol you will not be buying me a airplane ticket!" He wants to argue and demand to know why, but doesn't get chance when a dainty finger is placed at his lips. He gasps when he sees crystalline tears falling down Baekhyun's cheek as he whispers "Chanyeol my love, you and I both know last night was a beautiful night to remember, one I will cherish forever," "Baekhyun baby it will only ever be you in my heart!" Chanyeol my virginity was my parting gift," No he shakes his head, he won't believe this! "Baekhyun," "look at me Chanyeol you have the brightest future your going to be too busy settling in!making new friends," "don't say it!" Chanyeol doesn't miss the wobble in Baekhyun's voice he knows deep down Baekhyun is right and that he isn't trying to push him away because he wants to. His beautiful angel has always been the strong one, he knows Baekhyun won't ask him to stay, won't ask him to give up his dream. Even as he watches this prefect creature finally succumbing to his tears. Chanyeol launches toward the trembling man, gently gathering him in his arms. Chanyeol shushes him, his own heart breaking as he hears sobs in to his neck as a loud knock to his door booms through the room, their night to remember is over!

6 months later Baekhyun's POV.  
Holy shit he thought Seoul was cold in December, it has nothing on a powdery snow covered Boston. Baekhyun is pretty sure he's lost the feeling in his toes, even as he cups the stupidly expensive hot chocolate in his hands! Well at least his hands and stomach are warm as he leaves the Starbucks on the corner of the street where his hotel is. He can't believe he's here, it's certainly been a crazy six months! He no longer works three different jobs to make ends meet, no the first job to go was his apprenticeship with Seoul Press. It still hurts to think about, it's not like his family hadn't made him suffer enough, first with disowning him. This time though it was his uncle who had pulled the rug out from under him. Well not just him his uncle had the whole news department he worked in dismantled, due to budget cuts and integration to his media companys and what ever else bullshit he could think of as he gave all the political news team the heave ho. 

When it was made public, the first person to call him was Jongdae, surprising him by offering him a job. At first he said he would be ok and that he would find another job, he found out just what Chanyeol meant when he said his older brother is scary. Even when Baekhyun had tried politely to advise that his political science degree wasn't a qualification Park Industries usually look for. He too learned that chief executive Park Jongdae is not a man you say no to! Instead of being a apprentice political news correspondent, he is now a associate press secretary for park industries and actually gets to write press releases instead of correcting ones some else made! Jongdae also made sure he is now paid well enough to quit his two other jobs. Finally no longer feeling guilty about needing Kungsoo to fill his fridge, or Junmyeon their mother hen of all their shared friends fussing that he once again has a cold. 

Baekhyun never thought he would smile over the fact the last cold more like the flu he caught wasn't because he was barely surviving off one hot bowl of ramen or seaweed soup a day. He wanted to believe it wasn't because he was so depressed and lonely over how he wished he begged a certain giant to stay home in Seoul and keep him warm. Despite expecting it, he didn't think it would hurt as much when he hadn't heard anything from Chanyeol. It hurt even more when both he found out Sehun and Kungsoo had both gotten emails, and all he got was dust. It didn't take long for Jongdae to hear about his mopping and how on a rare night out where he got shit faced and cried over missing the giant. Jongdae had found him at his desk, slapped down a return air ticket, a 5 night hotel stay and a ticket to the press release of the America Korea trade summit. Huffing out a demand to sort out his misery and go see his brother, before flouncing off like the diva he had only ever heard Chanyeol talk about.

Bringing him to this very moment as he stands in front of the address he was given by Jongdae, checking his watch he sees it's just after 3pm, according to the schedule in his hands Chanyeol should be home. The hammering of his heart and butterflies in his stomach rise within him just like they did that night six months ago. Accept the difference is this time he won't be so foolish as to push the man he loves away. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the shake of his hands he enters the apartment complex heading for the 3rd floor, flat 3b. Finally he stands in front of the door. It's a moment he has both dreamed of and dreaded, shaking his head against the swirling anxiety within, once again taking a deep breath he plucks up the courage he needs and knocks on the door.

Seconds later the door opens, and he hears a gasp. There in all his glory is the man he loves, sable hair sticking on end, glasses on and the ugliest pair of track suit pants Baekhyun has ever seen. He waits for Chanyeol to blink and finish resembling a goldfish, waiting patiently for Chanyeol to say anything as they continue to stare in to each other's eyes. Baekhyun emotions are all over the place as he finally feels the tears leak down his cheeks, "say something!" All he can do is let out his own gasp and shudder as a large hand reaches out to wipe his tears away, "tell me I'm not dreaming." "No my love this is not a dream I'm here," Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol's whole demeanour changes, the sadness that was radiating off him, quickly morphing into desire as Chanyeol launches towards him. All he can do is squeal and on hold on tight as he feels himself being lifted off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, how was that I know I made the start a little bit emotional and I'm sure some of you are confused as to why I have left it here, I always intended for Chanyeol to leave and Baekhyun to follow.
> 
> I've deliberately left it where it is as depending on how well this received, I may add more winking like a devil at you all.
> 
> A thousands apologies that this is so so late being posted I got hit with a massive migraine over the weekend I'm ok now I promise. I dedicate this piece to each and every one of you, your support has been amazing! I really hope you like it,
> 
> Let me know what you think ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies I have been so touched by the responses you have given to my stories, that I wanted to do something a little bit special for you all. This is what I came up with, it's not a new story just a little one shot with some smutty goodness thrown in. :) 
> 
> It's what I'm working on this week as my gift to you all,
> 
> I hope your all excited ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
